Your Child (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version Toddler *"Mornin', Daddy..." *"Morning, Daddy!" *"Mornin', Daddy! Heh heh heh..." Child *"Good mornin', Dad! Have a good day!" *"Mornin', Dad! I'm still sleepy... He-he-he..." *"Morning'!" *"Welcome home, Dad! You must be tired!" Teenager *"Morning, Dad." *"Good morning." *"Good morning, Dad. You seem in good spirits." *"Hey, Dad! Good morning!" *"Welcome home, Dad. Are you tired?" Female Version Toddler *"Morning Mommy..." *"Hi, Mommy. Mommyyy." *"Hi, Mama!" *"G'morning, Mommy!" *"G'morning, Mommy. Hehehe!" Child *"Morning, Ma! I'm still a little sleepy. Hehehe!" *"Morning, Ma." *"Mornin." *"Good morning, Ma. Have a good day at work." *"Oh hi, Ma. Are you taking a break from work right now?" *'Welcome home, Ma. You must be tired." Teenager *"Mornin." *"Morning, Mom." *"Morning Mother. Looking good today." *"Hey, Mom! Good morning." *"Welcome back." *"Have a nice day. At work, I mean. Work work work..." *"Welcome back, Mom. You must be tired." *"Oh, welcome back. You must be beat." 'Chat' Male Version Toddler *"Don't bother, I'll play by myself!" *"Are you really gonna go to work?" *"Are you done with work now?" *"Didn't you bring me a present?" *"I'm bored now..." *"Hmm..." *"Where's the cow?" *"Where's my lil' birdie?" *"Throw me high, Daddy!" *"Mommy did it, you know?" *"Daddy.... Ha ha ha ha ha ha.." *"I wanna sweep with Daddy and Mommy tonight! Daddy... please?" *"Play with me, Daddy." *"Daddy. Let's play the horsey." *'When shown your dog/cat:' "It's so cute!" *'Going to Vesta's: '"I'm gonna go see Auntie Vesta." *'At Vesta's: '"Lot's of veggies growin'... Wow! Look at that!" *'At Vesta's in winter:' "Where are the veggies?" *'When going back home:' "Let's go back and see Mommy!" *'Saying goodnight:' "Good night, Daddy!" *'During a birthday:' "Cake! Cake!" Saying goodbye: *"See you later." *"See you later, Daddy..." *"See you la-ter!" Child *"You're great, Dad! Goin' to work every day..." *"Goin' to work? See ya later." *"We're best buds right, Dad?" *"I heard Kate doesn't really get along with her dad. I wonder why..." *"Hey, Dad! What're you doing here?" *"How 'bout I massage your back? Your back is fine? Well, just let me know!" *"Huh?" *"So Dad... let's go play! Ah, you have to work. Sorry.." *"You got a lot of work, huh? Never mind.." *"The other day when I was walking, I saw a teddy bear walking too! Was it a.. ghost!? D...Dad! I'm scared!" *"Dad... Can I ask you something? Why did you marry Mom? Are you turning red?" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "I love animals! I'm gonna work on the ranch with you, Dad!" *'Going to Vesta's: '"Oh, Dad! I'm goin' to Vesta's place. I'll be back later." *'At Vesta's:' "The crops here grow so well! It's so fun to watch them!" *'Going to the beach:' "I'm gonna go to the beach. Do you wanna come too?" *'At the beach:' "Isn't the ocean huge? I wonder what's on the other side of the ocean..." *'During a birthday:' "Ha ha ha. Daddy, do you know what day it is today?" Going home: ' *"Geez, I'm so hungry! Gotta get back home." *"Hm? I'm goin' home. Have a good day at work!" Teenager *"Uh, have a good day." *"What is it?" *"What's wrong?" *"What happened? Is work good?" *"What's wrong? Taking a break? You're older so, you know... Don't get that mad. I'm only joking." *"Why don't you get to work?" *"It seems like Dad's hobby is to work!" *"Well, have a good one. What do I mean? Your work. W-O-R-K." *"Dad, please think a little about your family as well! Like talking with us more. Lots of things." *"The valley hasn't changed since I was little. I wonder if that's good." *"Aaah, I'm so bored... Aah, tell me about the ranch. Anything is fine. The more I learn about it, the better I'll be when I follow in your footsteps." *"Lately, everyone asks if I have a girlfriend. I don't know what to say... *"I'll give you a massage. You're young, so you don't need it? Ha-ha-ha-ha. Perhaps you have even more stamina than I do?" *"You're great, Mom. It looks really tough. Managing the ranch." *"I should do the weed pulling. You mean by yourself? You really are full of energies." *"Dad, you proposed to Mom with a Blue Feather? That's pretty cool. If I had someone.." *"Dad's a hard worker. Just look at him... Running the ranch and all." *'When shown your dog/cat: "Ha-ha-ha... That's really cute." *'Saying good night:' "Good night. Get to bed." *'Going to town:' I'm off to town for a bit. There's no need to worry, I'll be back today." *'Returning from town:' "Aah, it was fun. Where did I go? Various spots. Here and there." *'At the beach:' "The ocean is amazing, huh? It just roars "nature"!" *'At the spring:' "When I look in a mirror, I think I look just like Dad." At Ruby's: *"Did you come for a break, Dad?" *"When I come here, I think being an adult is not easy." *"Like always, Ruby's food is fantastic. If it's this good, she could be on TV. Don't you think?" Female Version Toddler *"I'll just play by myself." *"Where's moo-moo?" *"Didn't you bring me a treat?" *"Did you finish working, Mommy?" *"Hug me, Mommy." *"I want a toy car. Don't you have one, Mommy?" *"Lift me up high, Mommy!" *"Mommy... Hold me..." *"Mommyyy. Let's play horsey!" *"Mommyyyy! Hehehe..." *"Come play with me, Mommy." *"I'm sleepy. Mama sleepy too?" *"I wanna sleep with Mommy. Mommy? No?" *"Go work now?" *'When shown your cat/dog: '"Cute cute cute!" *'Going to Vesta's: '"I'm going to auntie's house." *'At Vesta's: '"Lots of grasses. Hahaha! That's funny!" *'Going home:' "I'm going back to Daddy." *'During a birthday:' "Cake, cake!" Saying goodbye: *"Bye-bye, Mommy." *"Bye bye." Child *"Have a nice day at work." *"I'm going to the beach. You wanna go too, Ma?" *"Hm? I'm going home now. Have a nice day at work." *"Would you teach me how to fish, Ma? I wanna catch a whopper!" *"Can I ask you something, Ma? Why did you marry Pa? Hey, you're turning red." *"You're really great, Ma. I mean, you work every day." *"Want me to rub your shoulders? No? Well, let me know if you change your mind." *"You and me get along real well, don't we, Ma? I heard Kate's family doesn't get along well. I wonder why." *"Going to work? See you later then." *"All you ever do is work work work. Nothing.." *"What? Oh, it's you, Ma..." *"What is it?" *"....What?" *"Hey, would you play with me? You're busy with work, huh..? Sorry..." *'When shown any animal:' "I love animals. When I grow up I wanna work the ranch with you, Ma." *'On a birthday:' "Hehe. Hey mom, do you know what today is?" *'Going to Vesta's:' "Oh hi, Ma. I'm going over to Auntie Vesta's place." *'At Vesta's: '"These vegetables look so healthy and fresh. They're fun to look at!" *'Going home:' "Ugh, I'm hungry. I better go home now." *'Going to bed: '"Goodnight Mama. Go to bed early, kay?" At the beach: ' *"Oh hi, Ma. What are you doing here?" *"The ocean is so huge.. What's out there? Out beyond the horizon?" Teenager *"What do you want?" *"Did you want something? If not, leave me alone." *"Everyone asks me if I've found a girlfriend lately. That's so annoying. *"Whoa... I'm bored." *"Don't work too hard." *"See you later." *"My ancestors started up the ranch from scratch, right? That must've been tough." *"I'll give you a massage. What? I'm too young to give massages? Hahahaha. You might have more energy than me." *"Maybe I'll pull some weeds. What? You can do it yourself? You really are a powerhouse." *"Didn't you propose to Dad with the Blue Feather? That is so cool. I'll do the same thing if I ever find a girlfriend." *"When I look in the mirror, I look exactly like you, Mom. Not only my face, but also my desire to take on the ranch. Hehehe!" *'During a birthday: "You know what today is, right? Ma." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Hahaha... What a cute little guy." *'Going to town:' "I'm going into town. Don't worry, I'll be back before dark." *'Return from town:' "Ahh, that was fun. Hm? Where was I? All over the place." *'At Ruby's:' "Ruby's cooking is as tasty as ever. She should have her own cooking show on TV. Don't you think?" *'At the Blue Bar: '"Did you come for a drink, Mom? Whenever I come here it makes me appreciate being an adult." At the beach: *"What happened? Don't you have work?" *"The ocean is so cool. It makes me feel close to nature." Saying goodnight: *"Goodnight. You sleep early too, Mom." *"Night, Mom. Go to be early, or you'll overlseep." 'Gifts' Male Version Toddler *'Loved:' "Yippie! I wuv you, Daddy! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Thanks, Daddy!" *'Disliked:' "Waaaaaah!" *'Hated: '"Daddy's being mean... Mommy..." *'When shown jewelry:' "It's pretty." *'Birthday Gift: '"A present? Thanks, Daddy!" Child *'Loved:' "Yay! I love this gift! Thanks, Dad!" *'Liked:' "This is great! Thanks, Dad!" *'Disliked: '"Sorry, Dad... This just isn't cool." *'Hated:' "Do you think I'm just a kid and you're teasing me? You can just forget it!" *'When given jewelry:'<"For me? Awesome! I'll treasure this." *'When given accessories:' "What does this do? Oh, wait. I'll figure it out myself." *'When given perfume: '"It smells kinda weird. I'm gonna show Kate." *'Birthday Gift:' "Thanks, Dad! You're the best, Dad!" Teenager *'Loved: '"Thanks, Dad! This is what I wanted!" *'Liked:' "I'll take it. I like it. He-he-he." *'Neutral: '"Thanks, Dad!" *'Hated:' "To be honest, I hate it. We live together, so you understand, right?" *'Birthday Gift:' "When it's given to me face to face, I get embarrassed.. But thanks!" *'When given jewelry:' "Thanks. I'll take it gratefully." *'When given accessories:' "Thanks. I'll take good care of it." *'When given perfume:' "Thanks. I'll try it on when I can." Female Version Toddler *'Loved: '"Yay! Yay! I love you, Mommy. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Thank you, Mommy." *'Disliked:' "Yucky!" *'Hated: '"You're mean, Mommy! Daddyyyyy!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Yaaay! Present! Thank you, Mommy!" *'When given jewelry: '"Pretty." *'When given accessories: '"???" Child *'Loved:' "Yay! This is way cool! Thanks, Ma!" *'Liked:' "I like this. Thanks, Ma." *'Neutral:' "Thanks, Ma." *'Disliked:' "Sorry, Ma. I don't like this." *'Hated:' "You're making fun of me just cuz I'm a kid, huh? Stop it already!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Thanks, Ma. I love you, Ma." *'When given jewelry:' "I can have this? Yay! I'll keep it close!" *'When given an accessory:' "What should I do with this? Oh, wait a minute... Let me guess..." *'When given perfume:' "It's got an odd smell. I'll show it to Kate." Teenager *'Loved:' "Thanks, Mom! I've been wanting this!" *'Liked: '"I'll take that. I like it. Hehehe!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks, Mom!" *'Hated:' "Ew, I hate this! You should know that since we live together." *'Birthday Gift:' "I get embarassed when you stare and give me stuff. But thanks!" *'When given an accessory:' "Thanks. I'll take good care of this." *'When given jewelry:' "Thanks. I'll be glad to take that." *'When given perfume:' "Thanks. I'll wear it when I can." Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:DS Quotes